Our Love Was Too Short
by Fourtris-divergent
Summary: Ian's not the same as he used to be and when Wanda figures out why, everything goes wrong. (This is pretty OOC because I know these characters wouldn't act like this, but it was just an idea that popped into my head and I wrote it down and finally decided to publish it.) R&R :)


Wanda's couldn't stand the fact that Ian was being distant, so she decided she didn't care if he was busy she was going to talk to him and figure out what was wrong. Marching into the fields she saw him working and laughing with _her_ she walked over to him, and he didn't even look up at her. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl he was working with. Wanda grabbed Ian by his arm and tried her best to tug him along, but he stayed planted to the ground where he was.

"What do you need, Wanda?" he asked, irritated by her presence.

Her heart sunk, broken, shattered to pieces. He wasn't excited to see her like he used too, when she'd show up out of the blue to see him.

"I need to talk to you, Ian. Now." she told him.

He mumbled something under his breath she quite didn't hear, when she reached for his hand to hold while she lend him back to their room to talk, he yanked away like her touch burned him. She tried her best to hold back her tears that were fighting their way out. She didn't say anything, wrapping her arms around her waist the rest of the way. When they made it to their room, he stared at her impatiently waiting for her to speak.

"What is wrong with you Ian? You haven't been the same since _she_ got here. Why?" Wanda demanded.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm still the same Ian." Ian replied flatly.

"No you're not the same. The Ian I knew didn't flinch away when I tried to hold his hand!" she exclaimed. "It's like the Ian I fell in love with, is slowly slipping away. And I just can't get him back. Now who is _she_?" she cried.

Wanda watched as Ian thought about his answer he'll give her. She sometimes wished she could just hop into his brain and figure everything out.

"She was my girlfriend soon to be fiancé before the invasion took place. It took me _years_ to get over the thought that I lost her. It was just nice talking to her again, like how we used to..." he trailed off. And Wanda knew where this conversation was going.

"You still love her, don't you?" she murmured.

"Yes bu-," Wanda interrupted him before he could finish.

"But what? I'm in the way of you loving for her fully." it wasn't a question it was a statement , she looked at him and she knew it was true, he didn't even have to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Wanderer. I just... don't love you the way I used to anymore. I did love you though. Having her here, it made me realize how much I missed her, how much I still loved her deep down..." Ian trailed off.

Tears were welling up in her eyes demanding to fall. "What do you mean you don't love me anymore, Ian?" Wanda cried. "You told me you'd always love me, no matter what happened." the tears started falling and she lost it, completely lost it.

"What am I suppose to do now? You don't love me anymore. There's nothing left here for me besides Mel and Jamie. Am I just suppose to pack my few things I own, and leave? Go back to living with Souls? Forget that I was ever in love you, Ian? I gave up _everything _for you. Because _I _love you." she sobbed, and Ian just stood there showing no emotion.

"You don't have to leave, Wanda. We could find you another room, maybe you could stay with Lily." he stated, like he wasn't just breaking her heart saying he didn't love her anymore.

"No, Ian. I can't stay here and look at your face everyday knowing I lost you to someone else... Knowing my nightmares of letting you slip away from me came true." she hated everything right now. This wasn't suppose to happen. Ian had promised her he would love her forever till the day he died, he promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her but he never thought he would be the one hurting her.

"Good-bye, Wanderer. I'm sorry it had to be this way." he whispered to her, and left the room, leaving her there to cry on her own.

"I, the soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian and nothing will ever change that." she whispered to herself, as she grabbed her few things she owned, and left his room for the last time. Taking in every detail trying to memorize what she could as she walked through the halls, because she knew this was the last time she'll ever see these caves.

She thought about telling everyone else good bye but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Because she knew they'd stop her. Make her change her mind, and having to live with this pain everyday. When she made it to the mouth of the cave she turned and looked at the place her only true family lived and she was leaving it all behind.

Just as she was about to leave she heard footsteps padding against the rocky ground toward her, she froze her heart pounding; hoping it was possibly Ian coming to take her back and hold her and love her like he used to. But when Kyle came into view she was slightly disappointed. He looked at her not saying a word and walked over to her and gathered her into his arms.

That's when she broke, tears were falling and she let out a sob she didn't know she was holding in. He came to tell her goodbye, Kyle of all people. Wanda pulled away from their awkward embrace.

"What are you doing here, Kyle?" she asked.

Kyle looked down at her, "I overheard Ian and you talking when I passed your room. I'm sorry my brother turned out to be such an asshole toward you. I saw it coming though, when we found _her_ out in the desert. He changed quickly, and I'm sure as hell you noticed it too." he said. Wanda nodded. "But Wanda, as much as I used to hate you - more like your kind. Please don't go. You'll regret it, I know you will. This place won't be the same without you here. It'll go right back to being depressing. You brought hope to us, that maybe humans and souls could live together in peace. Just please don't do this." Kyle begged.

He was being nice to her, it shocked her at first but the feeling quickly passed, this is his soft side not many people have seen. "Kyle, I can't stay here. I'm sorry. But having to look Ian in the face everyday and know he'll never love me again... I just can't do that." she whispered, turning away from him, she looked out through a small bit of the cave, watching as the sun danced through the cracks.

"It'll still be depressing, Kyle. I don't feel like I could ever be happy again, Ian was my anchor, holding me to this planet. Now I feel empty." she explained to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wanda, what about Jamie, Melanie, Jared, and everyone else? What am I suppose to tell them? You just left? They'll come find you, no doubt about it." Wanda knew they'd try and come find her once they figured it out, but she was going somewhere where they'd never be able to bring her back.

She suddenly remembered one last thing she wanted before she left. "Kyle?" she yelled, even though he was only standing a foot away. "Where's Ian? Do you know where he's at right now?" She asked in a panic. Kyle looked at her confused, because she was about to leave and now she wanted to see Ian again? "He was walking in to eat lunch when I came to find you," and she started running back down the halls one more time, she just needed to do one last thing. "Wanda? Wait, why do you need to find Ian?" but she was already too far ahead for her to hear him.

When she made it to the kitchens where everyone was eating lunch already, she thought over how she would do this. But there was no perfect way for it to be done. She stood toward the back, looking for where Ian was sitting. She found him quickly since he was at their normal table talking with _her_, Jared and Melanie. Did they not notice him holding her hand under the table? How close they were sitting? Did they not notice Wanda was missing from Ian's side? Did he lie to them and say that Wanda was busy?

When Wanda started walking to the table Melanie spotted her quickly and smiled, but she didn't return one she just couldn't get herself to, it pained her to much. She kept her head down the rest of the way, her hair a curtain from Melanie being able to see her face, and when she got to the table Ian saw her, and she swore she saw his eyes light up, but if she did it wasn't there long. That moment she knew all hope was lost, she couldn't change his mind. No one could. A single tear fell down her cheek, she wiped it away before anyone had time to notice.

Wanda pulled on Ian's arm wanting him to stand and he did. She could feel everyone's stare on them, but she didn't care, nothing mattered but Ian right now. Wanda balled his shirt him her hands, stood up on the tip of her toes, tears falling down her cheeks, and she kissed him with so much force of never wanting it to end, not wanting this to be good bye forever, when it was.. She still felt the fire when they touched, - wondering if he still somehow felt it too - it shot right through her making her whole body burn and tremble, Ian kissed her back after a moment and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, where she was crushed up against his chest, she needed to breathe but she couldn't get herself to pull away from him now.

Ian pulled away first though, panting. His breath blowing strands of her hair that had fallen on her face. He loosened his grip on her but not fully letting go.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do it _one last time_." she whispered. "I'm sorry that you don't love me anymore, I'm sorry I'm not human that I'm a soul and you could never have a normal life with me." she continued. "But I love you, more than anything Ian. I just had to tell you that. Because where I'm going now, what will happen to me I probably won't remember anything. I just wanted _you _to hold onto the last words I said." she cried. Wanda looked at him in the eyes his were full of pain, regret, and maybe an ounce of love.

"I, the soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian. And I always will, no matter what happened between us. I will carry our memories forever. You can move on, but I never will. Now it's my turn to say these words I will always regret, _goodbye Ian._ Maybe we'll meet again one day." she frowned knowing they wouldn't. And ran away ignoring everyone's confused stares and mumbling to each other. Leaving Ian there speechless on what she had just told him.

Wanda could hear Melanie yelling at her to come back, but she kept running. Wanda desperatly wanted Ian to come running after flinging her over his shoulders and carrying her to their room like he used to when she was sad, how he'd tickle her sides till she gave into it, she wanted him to kiss everything away, to make love to her and hold her close to him, and tell her everything that had just happened wasn't real, that they were playing a sick joke on her, but that didn't happen he just stood there dumbfounded, as she ran away from the one true life that was worth living for.

Little did everyone know Wanda died later the next day, she had been walking through the desert not going far she wanted them to find her body, to know how it happened. But they wouldn't know why. Ian would be the one with all the answers. Even if he didn't quite believe he did, he just had to crack the code. From the last words she ever told him, it was all there he just had to think.

When she left the day before, Wanda managed to grabbed a knife from the kitchen she didn't know what she was going to do with it at the time, but she figured it out. Wanda ended up gathering enough courage to stab herself in the side throwing the knife somewhere out in the sand so it wouldn't be found in her hand, pain consumed her body and she was losing too much blood to change her mind then, it all happened so fast, though. Pictures swam through her head of Ian, Mel, Jared, Jamie, Jeb, and even Kyle. All the wonderful and awful moments they shared together. It's all gone now. Wanda's gone now.

Jeb found her body, he erupted in sobs, falling to the ground holding the lifeless body to his chest. No one else was with him, until he was gone so long Kyle and Jared had come looking for him to make sure he was okay. When Jared saw Wanda's body he turned a ghostly white. Kyle was motionless, his expression blank. He knew this was going to happen. "What the hell!" Jared screamed. "Ian, did he not know she was missing last night? I swear he always has a death grip on her at night so these things don't just happen." He screamed at nothing. "God, oh dear god, Ian's going to lose it." But was he going to? He didn't love her anymore? He said so himself.

Jeb looked at Kyle and sternly said, "Can you try and get Jared under control enough for us to make it back in one piece." it was more of a statement than a question. Kyle had nodded, he walked over to Jared yelling at him to calm down, that they'd figure this out. It almost seemed pointless though. Jeb had picked up Wanda's lifeless body cradling it close to his chest, like she might still be in there somewhere. Wanderer, the soul had lived longer than my body, if they would have came sooner they could have saved her.

They had made their way back to the caves, her host body was cradled in Kyle's arms now, he was silently crying , the tears staining his cheeks, he seemed so _vulnerable _he had never been like this before. He was starting to love Wanda as a sister but Ian, he went and screwed everything up and now she's gone forever.

They carried the lifeless body to the hospital and placed it on one of the cots, for now until nightfall when they would bury the body.

"Someone go find Ian and Melanie, they need to know about this. They're both going to be heartbro-" Jared's voice broke, he was in pain, trying to hold back every emotion fighting it's way out. He had grown fairly close since Wanda was placed in Pet's body, she still had some of Melanie's feelings for him after she left her body but they turned more into a friendship than being in love.

Melanie and Ian were running into the hospital, desperate to figure out what was wrong. Melanie let out a high pitched scream at the sight of Wanda's body lying on the cot. "Who did this to my sister!?" she sobbed, Jared came over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close so she wouldn't do anything rash with the state she's now in. "Jared. Please tell me who did this?" she cried even harder. The thought of her sister now _gone, _made the thought of living almost pointless now.

Ian's back was pressed up against the stone wall, he couldn't breathe. Every memory he made with her came crashing down on his shoulders and it became so unbearable to hold he collapsed to the ground into sobs. Her body laying limp on the cot, covered in blood made him want to die. This was all his fault, he said those awful things to her and she went and killed herself, _because he said he didn't love her anymore._

Oh but he did, he loved her more than anything, needing her love like he needed air, but he was so confused with having his ex there that he didn't realize that till after that last kiss she gave him. But it's too late now.

Wanda's gone now because of _him._

Now he'll be gone because of _her._


End file.
